


With a Cherry on Top

by xenobotanist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Kink Exploration, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Vanilla, kinks are listed in a/n to avoid spoilers, this was supposed to be funny so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobotanist/pseuds/xenobotanist
Summary: Junmyeon worries that he's too vanilla. Jongdae loves him just the way he is.





	With a Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS AHEAD** , DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THE KINKS IN THIS FIC TO BE SPOILED!!! This is just a tw essentially.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Here's a list of kinks that are "explored":
> 
> daddy kink  
> food play  
> pet play
> 
> with mentions of: suspension bondage.

“Honey, do you think our sex life is boring?” Junmyeon asked out of nowhere during a commercial break. Jongdae turned to stare at his boyfriend curiously. They were watching a lifetime made for TV movie, a box of cracker jacks open between them and a shared liter of Pepsi resting by their feet. It was their Friday  night tradition ever since they’d outgrown the club scene after graduating college.

Jongdae brought the bottle of Pepsi up to his lips in order to think the question through. Their sex life _was_ kind of routine, but Jongdae wouldn't go so far as to call it boring. Jongdae loved the intimacy that came from having sex with Junmyeon, even if the actual act of sex wasn't really all that exciting anymore.

“What brought this on?” Jongdae asked carefully.

“Baekhyun called me vanilla yesterday,” Junmyeon frowned. Even after eight years of dating (five of those years spent living together), Junmyeon still managed to be the cutest thing Jongdae had ever seen. Not that Jongdae would ever admit that.

“ _Why_ were you talking to Baekhyun about our sex life?” Baekhyun was Jongdae’s old roommate. Somehow, he hadn't gotten the memo that they didn't need to live in each other's pockets anymore and managed to butt into every aspect of Jongdae’s life.

“He was telling me about the new sex swing he got for Chanyeol,” Junmyeon explained, awkwardly shoving sticky popcorn into his mouth.

Jongdae choked on a mouthful of soda. “What the fuck?” He gagged, squeezing his nose against the uncomfortable sensation of soda bubbling up his throat and dripping down his nostrils.

“You okay?” Junmyeon asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

“I really didn't need to know that,” Jongdae groaned.

“Should we get a sex swing?” Junmyeon asked, finally turning his head away from the TV to stare at his boyfriend inquisitively.

How Junmyeon managed to say that with a genuinely curious expression, Jongdae would never know.

“No, no we should not,” Jongdae put down the bottle by his feet before he did something terrible, like spill it over their expensive decorative carpet. “We most definitely should not. No.”

“You know, just saying no once is enough,” Junmyeon pointed out.

“What do you expect? For me to react calmly when you just told me my childhood best friend is getting fucked on a sex swing by my college roommate?” Jongdae felt sick. “I never should have introduced them. Chanyeol deserves better.”

“According to Baekhyun, Chanyeol loves it. Baek said it was the most fun they’d had during sex in ages,” Junmyeon offered.

“Oh my god!” Jongdae groaned. He covered his ears as if that would somehow get Junmyeon to stop talking. “La la la la la, I don't wanna be hearing this. Not on this holy day.”

“Today isn't even a Sunday…”

“Every day is a holy day, we live on god's green earth!” Jongdae stood up dramatically from the sofa, stomping his foot on the floor and pointing down at it as if to drive his point home. Maybe now wasn't the best time for Junmyeon to remind Jongdae that he wasn't a Christian to begin with.

“You still haven't told me if you think our sex life is boring,” Junmyeon reminded. He did it more to change the subject than out of a real desire to know. If he was being honest, he was kind of afraid of Jongdae’s answer.

Jongdae cautiously sat back down, a little farther from Junmyeon than where he had originally been. “Not boring...per se.”

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes. “Per se? What do you mean _per_ _se_?”

“It's just…” Jongdae subtly inched a bit further away. “It's just a little routine, babe. It's no big deal. I get to share an intimate moment with you and that's beautiful. I love having sex with you.”

“Our love making is routine?” Junmyeon frowned, looking down at his lap. Jongdae was torn between laughing at Junmyeon calling it _love_ _making_ and reassuring his boyfriend that their sex life was totally fine for a couple that had been together for as long as they had. “So, you do think it's boring.”

“No,” Jongdae quickly shook his head, he wagged his finger at Junmyeon in denial. “I never said that.”

“You just said it was routine,” Junmyeon looked miffed when he raised his eyes back to Jongdae’s face.

“No!” Jongdae exclaimed. “Well, I mean, yes. Technically.”

Junmyeon squinted at him.

“But, that doesn't mean I think it's boring!” Jongdae quickly defended himself.

“Isn't boring synonymous with routine?”

“I guess? It's really not that serious,” Jongdae comforts Junmyeon’s bruised ego. “We are past the honeymoon stage anyway.”

“So are Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”

“Can we please stop talking about them? It's making me break out in stress hives,” Jongdae shuddered.

“But-”

“Babe,” Jongdae turns his full attention to Junmyeon, grabbing his face between his hands and squishing his cheeks together. Junmyeon looked adorable, but Jongdae tried not to let that distract him. “If the sex were bad I would have mentioned something by now. Or at least dumped you.”

Junmyeon slapped Jongdae’s arms away, clearly affronted. “You can't _dump_ me!”

“I'm not going to! I love you! I'm just saying, the sex is fine. Please stop talking to Baekhyun about our sex life, and if he talks to you about his just keep that shit to yourself. Okay?”

Junmyeon sighs, but nods in agreement.

—

Except, Junmyeon couldn't get the fact that Jongdae thought their sex life was boring out of his head.

—

A week later when he was researching ways to spice up their sex life, he ran into an article on food play.

A trip to the grocery store later, he was lying in bed waiting for Jongdae to come back from work with a crotch full of whipped cream. His nipples were covered in cute little whipped cream flowers and topped with bright red cherries.  The whip cream was starting to melt, and his dick kinda stung; that combined with the fact he kind of _really_ needed to pee, and Jongdae wouldn't just _get home already,_ had kinda killed his sexy mood. _So much for being adventurous._

“What is this?” Jongdae asked when he got home an hour later than he usually did.

Junmyeon had given up thirty minutes into waiting and went to pee, but as soon as he was done he’d reapplied the entire ‘outfit’. Nothing could be done about the stains from melted whipped cream on their sheets though.

“I was thinking you could,” Junmyeon paused for effect. “Eat me up.”

Jongdae made a disgusted face, “okay. Ignoring that god awful joke. Why the hell is there whipped cream on your dick right now? Am I in an alternate reality? What are you _doing_?”

“If you were, that'd be one hell of a fourth wall break,” Junmyeon gave an amused little smirk. Jongdae was almost endeared enough to forget the strange sight in front of him. Almost.

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “How long have you had that shit on your…” he waved his hands towards Junmyeon’s junk. “Genitals?”

 _Genitals_.

“About an hour, I think?” Junmyeon frowned. “You took longer than usual to come home today.”

“I told you I had a meeting,” Jongdae paused. “Wait. You've had that on you for an hour? Wash it off right now! You’ll catch a UTI, you fool!”

—

“How do you do it?” Junmyeon asked, stirring his cold limp noodles with a pout on his face. They made a gross wet sound as they went in circles around his plate.

“Do what?” Baekhyun asked around a mouthful of fried honey butter chicken. Baekhyun and Junmyeon worked about ten minutes from each other on foot, so they always met up for lunch at the cheap family owned restaurant halfway to their office buildings. Baekhyun and Junmyeon saw each other at least four times a week- more than that if Baekhyun decided to drop by the Kim household unannounced.

“Keep your sex life so,” Junmyeon searched for a word with which to describe it. His eyes caught the bottle of sriracha on their table. “Spicy.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at the question. “I don't know? We just fuck.”

“You just fuck,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Very helpful.”

“Hey, you asked,” Baekhyun shrugged.

Junmyeon’s only reply was a deadpan expression.

“Why do you wanna know? Been looking to _spice_ things up in the bedroom?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows lecherously.

“Yeah, sorta,” Junmyeon sighed. “Jongdae said our sex was ‘routine ’ which is just code for boring.”

“Ouch,” Baekhyun cringed sympathetically.

“I know,” Junmyeon set down his chopsticks with more force than necessary. “I tried doing something new, but he didn't like it. Plus, it didn't work out in the long run.” Junmyeon still had trouble peeing. Jongdae had been right, he _did_ get a urinary tract infection.

“You shouldn't let that put you off,” Baekhyun advised, he reached into Junmyeon's plate stealing a few of his steamed veggies. “Sex is awkward, especially when you're trying something out for the first time.”

At any other time Junmyeon would have found Baekhyun's sage tone obnoxious, but he was kind of desperate for advice and chose to ignore it for now.

“What should I do?” Junmyeon didn't mean to sound half as whiny as he did.

“Just keep trying, tryout some new stuff, eventually you’ll find something he likes,” Baekhyun’s voice was muffled by the food in his mouth. He swallowed before continuing, “call him daddy. No man dislikes being called daddy.”

—

Turns out one (1) man disliked being called daddy.

“What did you just call me?” Jongdae paused in his thrusts to stare down weirdly at his boyfriend.

“Daddy,” Junmyeon was red, and it wasn't from the exertion. He could swear he felt Jongdae’s cock deflate inside of him.

“Why would you bring up your father in bed?”

“It's not like that,” Junmyeon yelled horrified. Why did Jongdae have to bring up his dad when he was balls deep inside of him?

“You called me daddy?” Jongdae looked genuinely confused.

“Yeah, but in a sexy way!” Junmyeon was mortified.

“There's a sexy way to call someone your father?” Jongdae looked like he really did not understand the concept of a daddy kink. “I thought that daddy kink thing was a porn myth.”

Were they really gonna have this conversation while Jongdae was inside Junmyeon?

“Baekhyun said every man likes to be called daddy.”

They were really gonna have this conversation while Jongdae was inside Junmyeon.

“Don't bring up Baekhyun in the middle of sex!” Jongdae groaned.

“Well it's not like you are moving!” Junmyeon argued.

“Wait,” Jongdae pulled back a little, causing his softening cock to move inside Junmyeon. It felt weird and slimy. Taking a limp cock was not enjoyable. “Do _you_ like to be called daddy?”

“No!” Junmyeon denied vehemently.

“Then if you, a man, don't like to be called daddy. What makes you think that I would like it?”

“I don't know it just seemed like it was worth a try!”

“God, what has gotten into you?” Jongdae seemed more amused than anything else, thankfully. “This really killed my boner you know?”

“Mine too,” Junmyeon pouted. Jongdae snorted pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s puckered lips. Junmyeon looked so adorably disappointed.

“Wanna reheat last night's take out?” Jongdae asked, pulling out completely. He took off his condom, tossing it into the trashcan as if it was a small basketball. _He shoots, he scores._ Or, well, doesn't- considering.

“Sure,” Junmyeon said, sitting up on their bed and admiring Jongdae’s bare ass as he left the room.

 

Jongdae didn't mention anything until they had finished their left overs and placed the take out boxes tentatively on the bedside table.

"So," Jongdae turned on his side, laying his head on his arm and looking down at Junmyeon. "Care to explain to me why you called me daddy during sex?"

"I told you-"

"Baekhyun said every man likes to be called daddy, yes I got that part," Jongdae rolled his eyes. "What I don't get is why you'd take advice from Baekhyun in the first place."

"He's one of our closest friends," Junmyeon wasn't defending Baekhyun, he was defending himself.

"Unfortunately," Jongdae murmured to himself. Junmyeon knew that no matter how much Jongdae protested about Baekhyun he'd take a bullet for the guy. "Baekhyun's an idiot though."

"I'm pretty sure he says the same thing about you actually," Junmyeon snorted.

"Well, we have to have _something_ in common in order to be such close friends," Jongdae grinned at Junmyeon when the other let out a wheezing laugh. Junmyeon's cheeks were always so round and pink when he laughed. God, Jongdae loved Junmyeon so much. Junmyeon's smile never failed to make Jongdae melt into a pile of goo. It was disgusting.

"At least you are self aware," Junmyeon teased, leaning up to press a chaste peck on Jongdae's lips. Jongdae bit him in retaliation.

"Seriously though Jun, you aren't still thinking about that whole 'vanilla' thing are you?" Jongdae asked curiously.

"A little," Junmyeon admitted. "I just want sex to be fun for you."

"Didn't I already tell you?" Jongdae rolled his eyes. "I love having sex with you."

Jongdae leaned down to suck a hickey into Junmyeon's neck. He climbed carefully on top of his boyfriend, making sure to sit his ass down comfortably over Junmyeon's naked crotch.

"I just, want you to be happy," Junmyeon said breathlessly as Jongdae moved his attention down to his chest. Jongdae was always so gentle when he lavished his nipples with attention. He knew Junmyeon was sensitive.

" _You_ make me happy," Jongdae said, leaning on his elbows beside Junmyeon's head. He nipped at Junmyeon's lips, grinding his hips in teasing little circles.

"You aren't usually so sappy," Junmyeon said.

"You aren't usually so insecure," Jongdae retorted.

Junmyeon sighed, pushing Jongdae off of him. "I'm not insecure."

"You sure are acting like you are," Jongdae sat up, crossing his arms across his chest. Junmyeon ignored him, choosing to stand up and pick up the trash from dinner to take to the kitchen. Jongdae let Junmyeon have a few seconds head start before he followed after him.

"Jun-"

"You aren't taking this seriously!" Junmyeon whipped around, pointing accusingly at Jongdae with a foamy sponge.

"Put the weapon down Junmyeon,"  Jongdae joked. Junmyeon stared down at the sponge with a confused expression as if he didn't even realize he was holding it. He tossed it back in the sink.

"Look," Junmyeon fidgeted. He rubbed his wet hands on his bare thighs and reached for the empty take out boxes, throwing them out in the trashcan tucked inside one of the cabinets under the kitchen counter. The spoons they had been using were still dirty and lying abandoned in the sink. “I just worry, you know? We’ve been together for nearly a decade, we are almost thirty! What if you suddenly decide sex with me is too boring and, like, leave in the middle of the night.”

“Okay first of all, I won’t be leaving in the middle of the night. We have a shared bank account, it would be impractical,” Junmyeon scoffed at Jongdae’s reply. “Second of all, why would I leave you? It’s like you said. We are almost thirty. Who would want this old ass anyway? Together until death or senility do us apart, baby.”

“Jongdae, that isn’t funny!” Junmyeon smacked Jongdae hard on the shoulder. He turned around petulantly, deciding to take out his frustration on their dirty spoons.

“Okay, okay,” Jongdae laughed to himself. He wrapped his hands around Junmyeon’s waist, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be teasing you.”

Junmyeon stubbornly refused to reply, scrubbing past the point of cleanliness.

“Babe, it’s just that I really don’t know why you are making such a big deal about this! Why would you care what Baekhyun says anyway? So what if you’re vanilla? Most people are,” Jongdae let his hand massage the bare skin of Junmyeon’s pelvis.

“You aren’t,” Junmyeon said quietly. He set down the spoon on the drying rack, reaching slowly for the next one. “Or you weren’t at least, until you started dating me.”

“How would you know that?” Jongdae said with a smile on his face, he couldn’t quite keep the teasing tone out of his voice.

“I saw your bad dragon dildo back in college,” Junmyeon said under his breath.

Jongdae stilled. “How?”

“You didn’t hide it well,” Junmyeon shrugged. “Baekhyun told me you got it as a gift, which makes sense because I clearly remember you eating cup noodles everyday for most of freshman year. There’s no way you could have afforded that.”

“What the hell are you and Baekhyun talking about when I am not around?!”

“Did you have a sugar daddy?” Junmyeon turned around in Jongdae’s stiff arms to stare at him curiously.

Jongdae’s neck and chest flushed a deep red. “No!”

“You sure?” Junmyeon asked skeptically.

“Oh my god, stop!” Jongdae whined.

“Is that why you don’t like being called daddy?” Junmyeon asked. To Jongdae’s chagrin Junmyeon looked like he was asking a genuine question.

“Ah! Stop it!” Jongdae let go of Junmyeon completely, shaking his hands around his head wildly as if that would dispel the awkward conversation. Junmyeon raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you so defensive?”

“Me?” Jongdae exclaimed. He pointed an accusing finger at Junmyeon. “You are the defensive one! Going on about me leaving you in the middle of the night!”

“That’s different,” Junmyeon frowned.

“God! Why are we even arguing about this?” Jongdae groaned. “Listen, I don’t know how to get it through your thick skull that I am fine with taking sex at your pace. I admit I might have... _experimented_ ...with sex in my past, but that was during college. _Way_ before I realized I was in love with you.”

“So you _did_ settle for a vanilla sex life when you started dating me,” Jongdae slapped his own forehead at Junmyeon’s response.

“I didn’t settle Junmyeon,” Jongdae sighed, suddenly exhausted with the topic.

“Okay,” Junmyeon said, lips pursed in obvious disbelief. Junmyeon could see that Jongdae was a second away from actually becoming upset. He knew better than to push Jongdae’s last remaining buttons. “If you say so.”

“I say so,” Jongdae said firmly. “Just trust me, okay? I love you, our sex life is fine. You don’t have to call me names in bed. You screaming my name is more than enough.”

Junmyeon gagged, “you are disgusting.”

—

“It didn’t work,” Junmyeon sighed. He currently had his head buried in his hands. Sitting across from him in the usual restaurant was Baekhyun. Unlike last time Chanyeol was there as well, taking advantage of a rare day off from working at the pediatrics ward to join his boyfriend and close friend in a friendly lunch date.

“What didn’t work?” Baekhyun asked. Today they had ordered a family sized bowl of fried rice. When Junmyeon lifted his head he noticed that Baekhyun had a grain of rice sticking to his chin. It was immensely distracting.

“That thing you told me to do,” Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun pointedly.

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “what thing? I say a lot of shit you’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“ _You know_ ,” Junmyeon made a weird gesture with his head. Chanyeol watched the entire interaction as if he was watching two people converse in a foreign language. “The _thing_ . About Jongdae and I...you know? _That thing_.”

Baekhyun looked at Junmyeon blankly for several seconds before his face illuminated in understanding. “Oh! The thing about calling him daddy?” Baekhyun asked loudly.

Next to Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s head swiveled so fast to stare at Junmyeon in disgust, that his neck audibly cracked. “ _Ew_!” He exclaimed, screwing up his face as if he’d eaten something particularly revolting.

Junmyeon slid down in his seat, embarrassed by his friends. He had never been so grateful for sitting in a booth in his whole life, Baekhyun could be as loud as he wanted- Junmyeon would have somewhere to hide.

“Jongdae is _not_ daddy material,” Chanyeol did an exaggerated full body shudder. “If anything Junmyeon is the daddy in their relationship.”

“Him?” Baekhyun pointed rudely at Junmyeon with his thumb. He obviously didn’t agree with Chanyeol’s verdict.

“Yes, him! Who else?” Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun.

“How?” Baekhyun asked. He looked baffled, Junmyeon felt oddly offended.

“Can we not discuss me as if I’m not here?” Junmyeon asked, only to be shushed by Baekhyun. He was so shocked at the action that he actually fell silent.

“He’s the one with money, he’s the one with the rocking body-”

“You think I have a rocking body?” Junmyeon asked, his ruffled feathers at being treated like he was invisible smoothing just slightly.

Chanyeol continued as if he hadn’t heard Junmyeon’s interruption. “He’s also the one that is more caring. Plus, we know they switch so it’s not like there’s a ‘top’ top. Junmyeon could totally be the daddy in their relationship.”

“I didn’t think of it like that,” Baekhyun turned to study Junmyeon with a calculating glint in his eyes. “Hold on,” he paused, turning to stare at Chanyeol. “Have you been thinking of your best friend’s boyfriend as a daddy this entire time?”

Chanyeol’s ears flooded with color. “It was just an observation.” He said defensively. “He’s too vanilla to explore that side of himself anyway so it’s moot.”

“Can you guys stop saying I’m vanilla I’m really trying here,” Junmyeon whined.

“Oh, right. So what happened? How did he react to you calling him daddy?” Baekhyun asked. He folded his hands and placed his chin on top of them, staring fixedly at Junmyeon. Chanyeol cocked his head to the side looking, for all intents and purposes, like a curious puppy.

“He went soft,” Junmyeon said as quietly as he could.

Baekhyun let out a loud guffaw. “He what?”

“Don’t make me repeat it,” Junmyeon threatened.

“Does he have erectile dysfunction?” Chanyeol asked, in all seriousness. Baekhyun who had managed to quiet down his giggles, started laughing anew.

“He doesn’t! I don’t know what I did wrong,” Junmyeon moaned. He slumped in his seat, kicking Baekhyun’s (or was it Chanyeol’s?) feet accidentally.

“Well, don’t sweat it!” Chanyeol said reassuringly. He offered Junmyeon a wide caring grin. “Maybe it’s just not his cup of tea. It definitely wasn’t something you did, he’s totally whipped for you.”

Junmyeon cringed at the mention of something being whipped. God. Maybe Jongdae was right and he should give this all a rest.

“He loves you! I’m sure regular old vanilla sex is just as fine as any kind of weird kinky sex,” Chanyeol’s foot nudged Junmyeon’s playfully. “He’ll love it as long as it’s with you.”

“I don’t want to feel like I made him settle or something,” Junmyeon frowned. “I want to be able to meet him halfway.”

“Hmmm, I understand,” Chanyeol scratched under his chin thoughtfully. “Have you ever considered sex toys or role play?”

“Oh! That’s a good idea baby,” Baekhyun praised. Chanyeol smiled at him proudly.

“We have sex toys,” Junmyeon said.

“Smaller than average hot pink silicone dildos with a suction base that you can get at spencers for less than thirty bucks don’t count,” Junmyeon looked strangely at Baekhyun, his description had been frighteningly head on.

“Don’t be creeped out that he knew that, we found it one time in your bathroom,” Chanyeol said, as if somehow that was meant to be less creepy.

“What were you two doing snooping around in our bathroom?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked away from each other innocently.

“Oh god guys, really? We wash our teeth in there!” Junmyeon was disgusted beyond belief. He wasn’t a fan of cleaning, but as soon as he got home he was going to bleach that bathroom floor to ceiling.

“It’s not like we used your toothbrushes,” Baekhyun snarked.

“It’s the principle of the thing!”

Chanyeol let Junmyeon and Baekhyun bicker for a minute before clearing his throat. “If you would just listen Junmyeon, I have some suggestions.”

Junmyeon turned his attention to Chanyeol, “I’m all ears.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, unsure if that was a jab at his large ears or not. In the end, he decided to let the comment slide. “Well, what about you put on a costume for him or something? Like a hot nurse outfit or a fire fighter outfit.”

“Oh oh! I have an idea! A pussy cat!” Baekhyun suggested, raising his hand like the know it all kid in class who always knew the answer.

“Oh, good one!” Chanyeol high fived his boyfriend.

“Dress up as a kitten?” Junmyeon sounded unsure.

“Yeah! Like those slutty Halloween outfits from party city,” Chanyeol nodded along while speaking. He looked like a bobble head.

“I don’t know…” Junmyeon trailed off.

“He’ll like it,” Chanyeol reassured.

“Yeah, trust us!” Baekhyun urged.

—

Which is how Junmyeon found himself standing in the middle of his bedroom in full cat costume, waiting for his boyfriend to get home.

The outfit itself was pretty simple. Thank god. Junmyeon didn’t know what he would do if he actually had to wear a leotard or god forbid, a fursuit. On his head rested a headband that had black cat ears, around his neck was a collar that jingled every time he moved, and protecting whatever was left of his modesty were tight black briefs that he’d cut a hole through in order to fit the fluffy tail that was attached to a thick butt plug. He’d never had something quite this thick inside of himself before, at its thickest point the plug was thicker than Jongdae, it was sure to leave him nice and loose for when his lover came home.  

Junmyeon wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t feel ridiculous wearing a cat get up he’d purchased on etsy, no matter how simple it was. He felt like one of those furries who spent all their free time watching _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_. He couldn’t quite figure out if he wanted Jongdae to like this look or not. On one hand, he’d finally step out of his comfort zone and make sex fun for Jongdae, but on the other hand he would have to come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend was a beginner’s level furry.

Junmyeon glanced at the digital clock on their bedside table, he had around five minutes until Jongdae got home from work. He paced around the bedroom trying to figure out where to lay down to wait for his boyfriend and how to pose, before he got the brilliant idea of waiting for him out in the living room.

He considered waiting by the door on his knees, but he didn't know if he would have to wait long and figured he could spare his knees the pain. Instead, he draped himself as erotically as possible over their loveseat, making sure that the tail of his butt plug was draped sexily over the curve of his hips and visible for Jongdae to see as soon as he walked in.

He perked up when he heard Jongdae’s keys rattling in the lock.

“Hey babe, I’m home! I’ve brought a-” Jongdae’s keys fell out of his hands when he saw Junmyeon on the sofa, “guest.”

Junmyeon’s eyes popped open in panic at the same time Jongdae’s closest work friend Minseok stepped into the apartment.

They were all in varying states of surprise and mortification.

“Uh…” Minseok trailed off, looking anywhere but at Junmyeon. “I think this is a bad time, Jongdae. I should leave.”

Jongdae stayed quiet, his mouth wide open and his whole upper body flushed. Junmyeon couldn’t tell what emotions Jongdae was feeling aside from shock.

“No, no stay I’ll just-” Junmyeon cleared his throat. “I’ll just go change.”

“No really,” Minseok reiterated, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. His eyes were trained on the ceiling above Junmyeon’s head. “I have to go. I’ll  just- I’ll see you guys next time. Sorry for the uh, intrusion. See you later, Jongdae.”

Minseok hurried out the door like his ass caught fire, leaving Junmyeon alone with a still gaping Jongdae. Neither of them paid  attention to the sound of the door slamming.

“Honey?” Junmyeon asked tentatively, getting up from the sofa and taking cautious steps towards his boyfriend.

Jongdae shut his mouth with a loud click, blinking at Junmyeon before checking him out head to toe. Junmyeon gulped when he noticed Jongdae’s furrowed eyebrows.

“What do you think you are doing?” Jongdae said in a low dangerous voice.

“It was a surprise! I didn’t know you were having people over, you didn’t say anything!” Junmyeon rushed to make himself the victim.

“Having people over unannounced has never been a problem before Junmyeon,” Jongdae snapped. Junmyeon shrunk into himself guiltily. Jongdae sighed, softening when he noticed his boyfriends hunched shoulders. “What is going on with you babe? You are still on this? I thought I told you to trust me.”

“I do! This isn’t about that anymore I was just thinking-” Junmyeon began.

“Never a good sign,” Jongdae murmured under his breath.

Junmyeon glared at him, but continued as if there had been no interruption. “It’s unfair that you had to settle, when I could have met you halfway. We’ve been together for so long and we’ve never talked about what you like. Not even once.”

“That’s because I ‘like’ you, you idiot!” Jongdae snorted. “If we've been together for so long as you said, you’d think you would be aware of that by now.”

“I know you do!” Junmyeon was quick to reassure.

“Do you?” Jongdae raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Because this is all incredibly unnecessary. Minseok saw you half naked and wearing whatever the hell it is you are wearing. Seriously, what is this outfit?”

“Chanyeol said you liked kittens,” Junmyeon realized how stupid he sounded for trusting Chanyeol’s judgment as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

“Yeah, real kittens! Not-” Jongdae motioned to Junmyeon’s outfit. “Not anthropomorphic ones.”

“I’m pretty sure you are misusing the word anthropomorphic.”

“Don’t change the subject!” Jongdae complained. “This is so embarrassing.”

“You’re not the one he caught half naked!”

“No, I’m just the one that’s gonna have to look him in the eyes every day with the knowledge that he thinks my boyfriend and I are in some kind of weird master, pet relationship.”

“You shouldn’t kinkshame, honey,” Junmyeon admonished.

“Stop calling me honey just to butter me up, you are still in trouble,” Jongdae pointed an accusing finger at his boyfriend.

Junmyeon sucked his lips into his mouth, looking away innocently.

“You are really pulling the innocent act right now?” Jongdae snorted. “As if you don’t have a tail hanging out of your ass.”

Jongdae reached for the tail giving it a rough tug. The tail came off, butt plug and all. They both fell quiet.

Junmyeon watched as Jongdae stared at the butt plug hanging from the tail in his hand in shocked silence. The air was thick and awkward, but Junmyeon didn’t want to somehow make the moment worse for himself and decided to keep his mouth shut. Maybe if he ignored the uncomfortable situation, the uncomfortable situation would leave him alone.

“You’ve had this in your ass this entire time?” Jongdae stretched his arm out, causing the tail to dangle close to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon nodded.

“Did I hurt you?” Jongdae asked, frustration being shoved to the side just to be replaced with concern. He was always so gentle with Junmyeon, he’d never once handled him as roughly as he just did now on accident.

“No, it's fine,” Junmyeon blushed. “I’m pretty stretched out. It was just sort of uncomfortable.”

“Go and wait in the bedroom while I lock up. I think there’s some preparation H in the bathroom,” Jongdae instructed.

 

Junmyeon took off his ripped briefs and settled in bed as soon as he walked into their room. He tried, unsuccessfully, not to think too much about the awkward situation he had found himself in just because he’d decided to take advice from two idiots.

In reality, Junmyeon didn't understand why he let his insecurities get the better of him this time of all times. Normally, he would never go to Baekhyun or Chanyeol for anything. It's just that when Baekhyun had referred to his and Chanyeol's sex life as fun it got Junmyeon thinking. His and Jongdae’s sex life was many things: intense, romantic, _satisfying,_ but fun wasn't one of the words he would use to describe it.

Jongdae was a fun guy, he always made everyone around him happy. Junmyeon always laughed the most when he was around Jongdae, that was one of the reasons he loved him so deeply. However, Junmyeon wasn't like that. He had a sense of humor that only old men and toddlers found amusing, and he only ever made people happy when he offered to foot the bill. Junmyeon wasn't feeling sorry for himself by thinking that way, he understood his role within his friend group. He was the one to go to when one required emotional support, he was comfortable with that position- but sometimes he wondered if Jongdae wished he were a little more outgoing.

“I got it,” Jongdae said as he walked into the room. He was holding a yellow box in his hand. “Get on all fours and show me your ass.”

“You know, I imagined you saying those words to me tonight just in a totally different scenario,” Junmyeon said as he complied with Jongdae’s order.

“Yeah well, I don't think there will be any sexy times tonight, you don't deserve it,” Jongdae teased as he spread Junmyeon’s cheeks. His hole looked swollen and red, but in an utterly unsexy way. “You're probably gonna feel a dull pain tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I already feel a little sore,” Junmyeon sighed. Jongdae hummed, squirting some ointment onto his fingers. He smeared it around Junmyeon’s ass, making sure to get one finger in there to coat the inside as well.

“That was cold you ass,” Junmyeon hissed into the sheets. Jongdae pulled his fingers free, giving Junmyeon's right butt cheek a gentle pinch. 

"Consider it karma for scarring poor Minseok’s brain. I don't think he’ll ever be able to look either of us in the eyes again,” Jongdae said with a snort.

Junmyeon scoffed, rolling onto his back. “Please, I doubt that Minseok is as innocent as he seems. You’ve seen his pretty,  _younger_ boyfriend.”

Jongdae snorted, remembering the last time he’d seen Sehun. The (much) younger man had followed Junmyeon around with stars in his eyes. He'd watched Junmyeon talk about business management as if it was the most interesting subject in the world. Not even Jongdae could muster up that much interest for Junmyeon’s field of study- and he loved everything about Junmyeon- so that should say a lot. Jongdae was brought out of his reverie by Junmyeon’s resigned sigh.

“I'm sorry,” Junmyeon refused to turn his head to stare at Jongdae. Instead, he kept his eyes firmly locked on their popcorn ceiling. “I kept trying to do something fun for you but all I did was fuck up.”

Jongdae laughed, “you fucked up a lot. First you got a UTI…”

Junmyeon groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. Next to him Jongdae was still laughing.

“Then, you somehow managed to make my penis invert.”

“Shut up. It wasn't that bad.”

“It was pretty bad.”

“No, it wasn't, we've done worse.”

“You're right tonight totally takes the cake.”

Junmyeon looked affronted. “I was talking about our first time when you hit me in the face with your elbow in your hurry to look for a box of condoms in my bedside table.”

Jongdae mock gasped. “We were on a time crunch! Your roommate could have walked in at any moment!”

“You and I both know Yixing was always out bumming off of other people's pot and he wasn't gonna be home for hours, stop lying,” Junmyeon teased.

They laid back quietly for a few minutes, both lost in thought.

“You know I love you right?” Jongdae asked. Junmyeon turned his head to stare at him, surprised when his face was much closer than he was expecting. “I know I usually don't say it unless I'm prompted somehow, but I do.”

“I know,” Junmyeon smiled sweetly.

“Then why were you doing stuff like this?” Jongdae frowned. “All that stuff you were saying, about me leaving you in the middle of the night, that really upset me.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Junmyeon frowned. “I think I've always been kind of worried that you are too good for me, and someday you’ll realize and leave me behind.”

Jongdae opened his mouth to argue but Junmyeon shushed him with a soft kiss.

“It's not an active fear,” Junmyeon explained. “I know, logically, that you love me. Why else would you stick around for so long?”

“Exactly!” Junmyeon kissed Jongdae quiet one more time.

“Sometimes though, someone will point out how different we are and it makes it a little hard to ignore my insecurities, you know?” Junmyeon gave a tiny self deprecating smile. “We aren't very compatible are we?”

“I think we are,” Jongdae said confidently. “I think we complement each other perfectly. If soulmates really exist then I'm convinced you're mine.”

“You are saying sappy things again,” Junmyeon laughed to himself.

“I’ll stop when you stop saying stupid shit,” Jongdae glared.

Junmyeon grinned widely, “maybe I like it when you say sappy things.”

“Whatever,” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Just promise me that next time you are feeling insecure about our relationship you’ll talk to me. Not Baekhyun, not Chanyeol. Me.”

“I should have done that in the first place,” Junmyeon was disappointed in himself. He’d let his insecurities blind him.

“Yeah, you really should have,” Jongdae sat up on his elbows glaring down at Junmyeon. “Promise me you’ll never pull some shit like this again please. Next time you want to explore kink, talk to me first.”

“I promise,” Junmyeon said. Jongdae studied him closely through narrowed eyes. “Cross my heart!”

“Fine,” Jongdae smirked suddenly. “That butt plug wasn't a bad place to start though.”

“You liked that?” Junmyeon asked, happy that he was able to find something Jongdae liked.

“Oh yeah, but not to use on you,” Jongdae replied. Junmyeon felt understanding churning in his gut, he was definitely not opposed to the idea.

Jongdae leaned close to Junmyeon’s ears as if he was gonna whisper a secret. “I don't know if the bad dragon dildo tipped you off or not, but I'm a bit of a size queen.” He gave Junmyeon’s ear a teasing nip.

“Oh, yeah. We’ll definitely have to talk about exploring kinks later,” Junmyeon choked out.

The conversation ended with the sound of Jongdae’s cackles as Junmyeon pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him, devouring his lips in a hungry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta! ☹
> 
> I wrote most of this at 8am with zero hours of sleep which really should explain a lot tbqh. I hope you liked it anyways.
> 
> ♡Feedback is always welcome♡
> 
> The title comes from that one line in Ice Cream Cake that goes "vanilla, chocolate, honey, with a cherry on top." I'm gross.
> 
> ➳ I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/veivetstagram)!


End file.
